Dora & Boots Ronpa
by mortalstampede
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Dora & Boots the monkey were put in to Hope's Peak ... ? Well now you can finally find out for yourself! REVIEWS AND CRITIQUE PLEASE
1. Dora Arrives at Hopes Peak!

Naegi opened his eyes. "Wh... Where am I?" he stood up and brushed himself off, feeling slightly nauseated. He was standing in a large room with a group of unusual individuals, some very muscular, some very not-muscular. All of them looked just as confused as he did. A tall blonde teenager with glasses pointed at him and said "Introduce yourself" to him in a cold manner. "My name is Makoto Naegi and I'm supposed to be in Hope's Peak Academy" "We're all supposed to be in Hope's Peak Academy!" chimed in another tall guy with hair that closely resembled Bob Marley.

The studenst all introduced themselves to each other carefully.. suddenly the door to the left opened and mist filled the room as the two shady figures directed themselves to the front of the room in front of everyone. When the mist cleared Togami asked "and who are YOU?" the little hispanic girl smiled and said "You can call me Dora, amigos!" the monkey behind her jumped up and down "And I'M Boots the monkey!"

The gothic lolita girl screamed "What on earth is a chimpanzee doing here?!" to which Dora hastily defended: "He's NOT a chimpanzee. He is a monkey... my eternal companion... If you lay a hand on him I will be ready. You have been warned" Dora's eyes turned red suddenly, and Celes backed away.

"What are you bastards already up to?" shouted a mysterious voice, and a strange bear toy apeared. "It's a talking bear!" shouted Asahina, much to the bear's annoyance. "I'm not a fucking bear!" shouted Monobear. "You're all enlisted here... FOR A MUTUAL LIFE OF KILLING! I hope you enjoy your time here" and with that he vanished.

"What does he mean by life of mutual killing?" said the twitching purple-ahired glasses girl known as 'Fukawa'. "I don't know yet... but we must proceed." Said Bodybuilder Sakura. They all walked to the kitchen... "Looks like we all have our own rooms!" said Boots as he entered the room titled "Boots". "Golly! It's amazing In here!" said Boots as he unpacked his bags and jumped on the bed.

Kirigiri entered her room. "..." uncovering her secret dagger hse smilled to herself... what was going to happen...

Everyone settled in to their rooms... Little did they know that someone was already about to be murdered.


	2. THE FIRST DEATH

"Good morning you bastards!" shouted Monobear through his television. "Please come to the kitchen immediately I am waiting" he said. "Bzzt!" The television turned off. Dora looked at her watch "Looks like we have a long day ahead" she said to herself quietly. "I wonder how Boots slept in Hope's Peak...". Boots the monkey had a slight history with causing trouple.

Everyone went to the kitchen. Monobear smiled to himself... almost unable to contain his laughter "I have something very... EGGCITING for you on your first day..." Dora wondered what he could possibly be talking about. Egg? "yes that's right... Egg... I am going to throw 15 eggs in to this room, one of them containing a VERY nasty surprise... have fun" he disappeared and the 15 eggs fell in to the room. They were more like containers than eggs, though.

Dora immediately dashed for the egg that was glowing gold. Once everyone had their own egg, they opened them one by one... Leon was given a new basketball, while Togami found some K-On! Manga... "Dora open your egg please" said Boots the monkey who was wearing his new necklace with pride. Dora opened the glowing egg slowly... "Muy bien!" She exclaimed. It was a taco "I LOVE tacos!" she said, her heart instantly swelling with pride. She ate the taco. Where was the nasty surprise?

"Junko, are you going to open your egg?" said Yamada... Junko looked nervous... she opened the egg slowly and began sweating... "it is a miniature version of a piano?" said Junko. She touched the mini piano and instantly a piano landed on Junko, killing her. "Zoo wee!" exclaimed Dora as she sat at the piano and began to play a cheerful tune. The rest of the students began dancing to the beat. Once it was all over, they began to eat. "You're so talented!" said Naegi as he applauded Dora's piano skills.

Suddenly the lights go out... Ishimaru say"What did I say... all joking is banned... please turn the light back on..." the light come back after 5 minutes. Celes Was Death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Screamed Sakura, who turned celes upside down and shook her. Someone had shoved piano keys down her throat, suffocating here... "She has been murdered" said Sakura solemnly... It was a sad day. "Who would murder Celes? She was so lovely..." said Togami, and suddenly Monobear said over the microphone "Ding dong you bastards! Someone has been murdered! You have some time to find clues, and then Im taking you to court!" "Court?" said Naegi "Dios Mio Boots! Someone has been murdered! Hey audience, did YOU see what happened?" Dora pauses for 5 seconds for a response... "Really? It was dark for you TOO?" (please respond to the screen during these moments) "Wow!"

Hagakure pulled a tissue out of his hair.. he was evidently distressed at Celestia s death. "Its just so sad... I cant believe someoe would kill my angle" Dora patted him on the back "Don't worry, we'll find out who did this, won't we Boots?" Boots fists turned red as he gave an evil angry stare.

Court began then, and they walked in t the elevator.

They entered the court... and went on to their spaces with their pictures. The students spent 20 minutes accusing each other, until finally Hagakure itches his head... a piano key fell out. Everyone gasp"Hagakure! Could YOU be the killer?" Boots exclaims. "N-No! I didn't kill Celes! I just keep piano keys here all the time! I promies you I didn't ssuffocate her!" Dora's face was grave and shadowy... "Monobear..." she said solemnly "we've finally come to a decision... please do the vote..." Everyone voted for Hagakure. Who was grabbed by the chain and pulled in to another room with everyone watching him. Hagakure is tied to a chair... suddenly... his hair begins to expand... it fills the whole room... and eventually strangles him like a boa constrictor. Thne he is placed in a giant microwave and begins spinning as he is cooked. When the door opens and the smoke disappears, Hagakure has become a taco.

Togami looked on in disgust as Dora & Boots did a victory dance (please sing along):

We did it!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
Yay!  
Lo hicimos!  
we did it

(First adventure action)  
We did it!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
Hooray!

(Second adventure action)  
We did it!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
We did it!

(Third adventure action)  
(Fourth adventure action)

Yay!  
Whoo!  
Hooray!  
We did it!  
Whoo!


End file.
